Cálida
by Luu1225
Summary: Akashi a pesar de decir siempre ganar en todo, antes había perdido... había perdido algo muy importante he irreemplazable. [Un One-shot, sobre Akashi y su mamá]


**Cálida.**

* * *

 **El motivo de este pequeño fic, es muy simple el domingo fue el día de las madres en mi país; y en muchos otros.  
Y bueno, me estaba leyendo de nuevo el manga de KNB; y en ese instante recordé a uno de mis personajes favoritos, ese es Akashi Seijuuro y me acorde muy bien, que él no tiene mamá…  
¡Pero si no se han leído el manga no les digo más spoilers!**

 **Nada más les dejo ese…**

 **Y que disfruten este pequeño one-shot sin ninguna pareja, solamente de momentos con la mami de Akashi, y pues nuestro querido emperador.**

 **Algo OC, de una vez aviso.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Akashi-sama— espeto una de las tres sirvientas que estaban delante de la ahora madre, las otras dos contemplaron con expresiones emocionadas al bultito que la ya mencionada cargaba en sus brazos.

—Por el momento solo "Akashi", aun no es muy grande para que usen el "sama" — dijo la fémina de cabellos rojizos, retirando la sabana que cubría la cabecita de la pequeña criatura; quien solamente tenía dos días y medio de haber llegado el mundo, como para que empezará a ser llamado por "sama" o cosas como esas.

Las sirvientas recuperaron su compostura, y se quedaron de pie a un lado de la cama de la mujer, y asintieron.

—Entendido, Shiori-sama— exclamaron las tres con voz firme, y Shiori solo suspiro, sin dejar de pasar su derecha por los pocos cabellitos rojizos que habían en la cabeza de su bebé, admirando cada hermosa facción de aquel pequeño rostro, desde esas mejillas regordetas, esa preciosa y diminuta nariz; para ser honesta, aunque siempre lo era, lucía como un pequeño botón, y no podía ignorar para nada, que Akashi aun no abriera sus ojos, pero… era entendible, el doctor le había dicho que a su tiempo el bebé abriría sus ojos, pero estaba ansiosa… ansiosa por saber cómo eran los ojos de su hijo.

—Mi Aka-chan…— susurro sin dejar de admirar a su hijo.

* * *

—Estás volando, Aka-chan~ Estás volando~— canturreaba la madre con una expresión divertida, pero nada se comparaba con la de su hijo; cada que lo levantaba, y bajaba, Akashi lucía feliz, con sus cuatro meses de nacido; sonreía de forma tan natural, que no podía dejar de darle ese gran sentimiento de felicidad a su madre.

Algunas cosas que había leído en esas revistas de maternidad eran ciertas, ver a su hijo sonreír, además de hacerla feliz; había algo más, pero no quería ser la única disfrutando de eso.

—Masaomi-kun, ¿quieres acompañarnos al parque?—

—Tengo una junta— fue su efímera respuesta, justo después de esta tomo el maletín que había sobre el escritorio y abrió la puerta del estudio, pasando de largo a la madre que sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño de cabellos rojos que ahora babeaba uno de los mechones del mismo color de la fémina.

—La próxima vez, más te vale que nos acompañes, Masaomi-kun— sentenció la contraria.

El mencionado solo se detuvo unos segundos y le dio una mirada a la mujer, a su esposa; solo sonrió de forma corta, y salió de ahí.

* * *

La voz de la mujer era un melifluo, era suave, dulce, tranquila y excesivamente delicada; cada palabra que decía, parecía susurrarse a lado de su oído, y si no bastaba, oírla tararear una canción mientras hacía una merienda para su pequeño, que desde su asiento, contemplaba a quien le dio la vida, a quien estaba seguro; era un ángel, su mamá era un ángel, uno especial que había sido encomendado con la misión de ser su madre.

Con un año de edad, podía pensar todo eso, era lo que su madre muchas veces le había dicho.

"Eres especial, Aka-chan".

La oía decir eso, con ese nombre que solo ella podía utilizar, ninguno de los sirvientes, o siquiera su padre podía llamarlo así, solo su madre. Y más, si era llamado con esa voz.

—Tu padre dice que si quiero algo, tengo que pedírselo a los sirvientes, pero tu merienda es algo que yo solo puedo hacer— Shiori dijo, mientras dejaba el pequeño tazón con sopa dentro, unos cuantos trocitos de tofu, espinaca, entre más eran la merienda de su hijo.

—G-Gacias— agradeció el pequeño, en forma de balbuceo ya que aun le era un tanto "imposible" pronunciar la "r"

La mayor dejo salir una risilla, y tomo asiento junto su hijo; uno de los mayores placeres para ella, era ver como Akashi comía lo que ella le preparaba, con una expresión alegre. Era serio aun para un niño de su edad, pero Shiori siempre tenía el gusto de ver esa sonrisa tan linda que Akashi poseía.

—Mami te ama, Aka-chan…— empezó a decir, sin dejar de ver a su pequeño. — ¿lo sabes, verdad?—

Akashi bajo la cuchara con la que cada vez comía un pedacito de tofu, y algo de espinaca, sabiendo muy bien que debía acabarse todo sin dejar nada; ya que eso significaba que le había gustado, y mucho. Y eso hacia feliz a su mamá.

—Sip, tamben amo a mami— asintió a la pregunta de su mamá, y si eso no sirvió lo afirmo con su respuesta, con esa hermosa e infantil voz.

No necesitaba preguntar, pero lo hacía de todos modos, ¿razón? No importaba.

"Mami me ama, y yo la amo a ella".

* * *

Akashi llegando a los 7, el tiempo que antes pasaban juntos se hizo corto, tan corto que apenas y una hora tenían para hablar o si quiera jugar, y jugar era algo que Shiori simplemente encantaba.

—¿Ajedrez?— interrogo al ser adentrado por su madre al estudio.

—Tu padre no tardará en enseñarte a jugar Shogi, así que yo quiero enseñarte algo también, algo que a mí me gusta mucho— respondía, tomando asiento en una de las dos sillas situadas delante de la mesita que ahora ya tenía el tablero, con las piezas correspondientes.

Akashi no pudo evitar notar la alegría con la que hablaba su madre, se veía feliz… tal vez porque era la primera vez que le enseñaría algo que a ella le gustaba, además de la equitación.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer…—

—¿Uh? — era la primera vez que su hijo decía algo como eso, la primera vez que él quería hacer una actividad de su gusto, y no puesta por su padre. — ¿Qué es, Aka-chan?—

* * *

—Basquetbol…— murmuro la de cabellos rojos, siendo presente de las canastas que su hijo hacía, los movimientos rápidos, además de eso pensaba, y hacia movimientos siempre nuevos durante la práctica, práctica que se hacía después de sus clases de violín, impartidas por una maestra que describía más estricta que cualquier otra que Akashi hubiera tenido, fuera o no fuera de violín.

Su hijo de ahora 9 años, según lo poco que sabía de ese deporte, sabía que Akashi sería bueno, muy bueno en ello; poco después de que pidiera a su esposo que su hijo practicara el Basquetbol lo convirtió en algo que debía hacer para tener éxito, si lo quería lleva a más.

Masaomi siempre inculcaba el tener éxito en todo, ya sea en cualquier área; y el nunca perder.

"Los perdedores se les niega todos, a los ganadores no".

—Si llegas a jugar en un equipo de basquetbol, no importa si ganas y pierdes, es importante divertirte ¿lo sabes, Aka-chan?— cuestiono su madre, entregando la toalla a su hijo, quien a uso para retirarse el sudor; espero la respuesta pero nunca llego.

Akashi aprendió de principio a fin, las palabras de su esposo.

Pero… también de ella.

—Mami te ama, Aka-chan— hablo desde el lugar donde siempre permanecía observando a su hijo; practicar arduamente cada día, cada practica. — ¿Lo sabes verdad? —

Y Akashi como si hubiera escuchado claramente como decía eso en su oído, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, como esas muchas o ya pocas veces que hacía. Con esa sonrisa, y esa mirada, podría decirse que decía, lo que su madre siempre escuchaba.

"Lo sé, también te amo… mamá".

* * *

" _Mami te ama, Aka-chan  
y te va amar, incluso si no estoy contigo;  
sabía que esta enfermedad cumpliría con su objetivo  
tarde o temprano, estaba esperando que  
me dejara un poco más de tiempo, hasta verte  
entrar a Teiko.  
Pero creo que no… aun así, estoy más que  
segura que serás el mejor de todos,  
y espero entres al equipo de basquetbol, serás  
un buen capitán, pero recuerda…  
que no importa si ganas o pierdes, se que tu padre te dirá todo  
lo contrario, y sé que el camino a partir de mi partida  
será muy duro para ambos,  
pero jamás olvides,  
que mamá te ama y así será siempre."_

* * *

 **-Luu-Chan-  
Al final, no se…  
según leí, la mamá de Akashi era la única persona que lo apoyaba, a pesar de todo; y me doy a la idea de que la actitud de Akashi es por la educación de siempre ser un ganador inculcada por su padre, un hombre muy estricto.  
Y me doy cuenta de algo…  
Akashi si perdió una vez, no un juego, una batalla o algo; el perdió algo que nunca podría reemplazar, y esa es su mamá.**

 **Este fic es dedicado a todas esas personas que si perdieron a su madre, bueno… sigan adelante, ya que ellas no quisiera que cayeran por ellas; y los que aun tienen a su mamá, díganle que las quieren cuantas veces puedan, aunque se escuche vergonzoso, díganselo, porque nunca sabrán cuando será la última vez.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño one-shot, alguna duda, comentario, critica, dejadla en los comentarios.**


End file.
